Un grito atrapado en la garganta
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Miro las lagrimas caer por las mejillas de Draco, sus ojos anegados en llanto llenos de odio, desprecio y asco, el corazón se le partió en miles de pedazos. Y supo, irremediablemente, que lo había perdido… Para mi misma, porque estoy deprimida…


Bueno, como dice el Summary, escribi esto porque ando deprimida... pero depresion de la buena... espero les guste...

Besos a mis hermanas... las amo...

Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia... lo demas es de la Señora Rowling...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**UN GRITO ATRAPADO EN LA GARGANTA**

Draco abrio lentamente la puerta, su mano temblando con fuerza. Varios metros atrás en el pasillo, y siguiendo el rastro de prendas sobre el piso, había comenzado a escuchar los gemidos proviniendo de la habitación principal, y aunque la sangre se le había helado en las venas y los ojos habían comenzado a picarle por las lagrimas, su férrea determinación lo había llevado a caminar hacia la puerta de su propia recamara. Neville, tras el, solamente había atinado a apretarle el hombro en señal de apoyo, mientras se mordia también los labios, cerrando los ojos para no ver lo que su mente ya se imaginaba.

La puerta se abrió sin un solo ruido, a pesar de ser una casa tan antigua. La luz estaba encendida, y sobre la enorme cama, la peor pesadilla de Draco se hacia realidad. Aunque no como había imaginado siempre.

Harry Potter sujetaba de las caderas al mago de cabello oscuro, embistiendo contra el con fuerza, jadeando como un perro y soltando cientos de sucias palabras, mientras se inclinaba hacia el, ora mordiendo su cuello, ora lamiendo su oreja, pero ninguna de esas acciones lograba siquiera desconcentrar un poco el frenético movimiento de caderas de ambos magos.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron aun mas si cabe, cuando reconocio la voz del mago que se aferraba a la cabecera de la cama, gimiendo y sollozando hacia Harry, pidiéndole entre jadeos y palabras obscenas, que le diera mas duro, como sabia ya que le gustaba.

-¡Harry!-

El grito en su garganta salio ahogado, y en el momento en que el ex Gryffindor se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas en la habitación, se salio con fuerza del otro mago, tirándolo de un empujon de la cama, mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos del horror, mas palido que un muerto.

Harry sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Su amado esposo, su Draco, lo miraba con tanto dolor, desprecio y asco, que sentía como literalmente se le partia el alma. Alguna vez se había planteado la situación, pero nunca había pensado que dolería tanto, el saber que Draco finalmente se había enterado de la clase de monstruo que era. Porque no solamente le estaba siendo infiel a su esposo, al que decía amar con toda su alma, si no que lo estaba siendo con uno de sus mejores amigos, una de las personas en las que confiaba y a la que quería sin duda. Una de las poquísimas personas.

Entonces el dolor en su pecho se convirtió en horror, cuando tras Draco, la cabeza de Neville apareció desde el pasillo, mirando fijamente al mago que se cubria con la revuelta sabana que apestaba a sexo.

-¿Theo? No… nononononono…¿Cómo…?-

Las lagrimas ya caian de los ojos de Neville. Su esposo, el hombre que tanto amaba, por el que se desvivia y casi gritaba a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo amaba, se revolcaba como una perra en celo con el que supuestamente era uno de sus mejores amigos. Su mente se quedo en blanco, mientras los sollozos desgarradores abandonaban su garganta. Se dejo caer contra la antiquísima puerta, sintiendo como las rodillas se le doblaban, las fuerzas, la vida misma abandonándole.

Mientras tanto, Draco habia dejado de sollozar, su rostro, aunque congestionado por el llanto, se habia convertido en la mascara impasible de antaño, dura y fría como una roca, una mascara que Harry habia odiado siempre y que desde que se habían hecho amigos, hacia ocho años, habia dejado de aparecer para el, gracias a su insistencia.

Harry dio un paso hacia el frente, alzando la mano, buscando tocar a su esposo, queriendo reparar el enorme daño que habia causado, pero Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de el, no queriendo que lo tocase, lo que le dolio aun mas si cabe al moreno, puesto que el rubio nunca habia huido de su toque, nunca en los cinco años que llevaban de casados. Draco ni siquiera miro a Theodore, de pie a una lado de la cama, quieto como una estatua, las lagrimas barriendo su rostro, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera era inútil, porque ya habia perdido no solo a su marido, el hombre por el que podía dar la vida, si no también a su mejor amigo, el que casi habia dado su vida por el.

Draco camino hacia la salida, sin darle la espalda, sin apartar la mirada del lecho donde tantas veces habia dormido, donde habia concebido a su Scorpius, donde habia hecho el amor tantas veces con Harry, donde tantas veces se habían roto de pasión y de ternura, donde tantas veces habia pronunciado su amor y le habia sido devuelto.

Le tendio la mano al derrumbado Gryffindor, alzándolo sobre sus pies, abrazandolo con fuerza contra su pecho mientras la imagen de su hijo se abría paso en su mente.

-Mindy-

La elfina apareció frente a su amo, las orejas caídas, retorciéndose las manos, mientras miraba de reojo y con reprobación a su amo Harry y al amo "amigo" de su propio amo.

-¿Scorpius?-

-Amo Draco, el amo Harry dejo al amito Scorpius con los amos Weasley-Granger-

-Vete- Draco asintió, suspirando.

-Draco… ¡Draco!...-gritó Harry cuando ambos destrozados hombres se desaparecieron.

Quiso desaparecerse tras ellos, sabiendo hacia donde iban, pero la voz enronquecida por el llanto de su amante lo detuvo.

-¡Harry, estas desnudo!...-

Invoco la varita con un Accio no verbal, poniéndose la ropa rápidamente y desapareciéndose detrás de su esposo, sin darle una mirada mas al mago que se dejo caer en la amplia cama, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, los sollozos reanudados mientras sentía el alma partirsele, sabiendo que habia perdido al amor de su vida, por el morbo y la búsqueda de la absurda adrenalina que le proporcionaba el acostarse con el otro mago casado sin que sus respectivos esposos se dieran cuenta. Maldijo una vez mas el momento en que se le ocurrio posar sus labios y otras cosas sobre Harry Potter-Malfoy…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flash back-_

_La amistad entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy habia comenzado de una forma espontanea, y estúpidamente, gracias a un pastel de melaza. Draco estudiaba para Sanador, era su primer añoy si bien no estaba muy aislado, la gente a su alrededor no solia hacerle mucho caso. El único que lo miraba con algo de simpatía era Neville, quien tras un choque entre ambos por venir caminando sin fijarse, y la posterior disculpa, habían comenzado a juntarse en el comedor para comer juntos, toda vez que el ex Gryffindor solia comer solo al igual que Draco porque a las demás personas no les gustaba estar junto a un chico que parecía completamente absorto en sus libros, y nunca ponía atención a nada mas._

_Después de las comidas, comenzaron a juntarse en la biblioteca, y ya que compartían varias clases juntos en la Facultad de Medimagia, siendo sus especialidades bastante afines, comenzaron a quedar a estudiar fuera de la escuela. Para esos tiempos, Neville seguía frecuentando a su grupo del ED, donde seguía viéndose con el trio de oro, además de varios otros compañeros, como Luna, Lavender, Seamus y Dean, con quienes tenia una amistad mas solida, pues se veian frecuentemente._

_Fue en una de esas reuniones, donde casualmente se encontraba el trio dorado, que la conversación sobre Malfoy salio a relucir. El trio lo miraba incrédulo, sobre todo cuando decía que Draco habia cambiado bastante y para bien, y que ahora si bien no era su mejor amigo, se podía contar en el grupo que era mucho mas que conocidos. Ron y Harry no le habían creido del todo, asi que el los habia convencido de quedar una tarde a comer en la cafetería de la Facultad. Ni tardos ni perezosos, el lunes siquiente los habia tenido a los tres esperándolo fuera de la cafetería. Draco ya habia llegado, por lo que no los habia visto, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de alejarse cuando ya tenia al trio dorado en pleno mas Neville, sentado frente a el. La reunión habia comenzado sumamente incomoda, mientras la tensión se cortaba prácticamente con cuchillo, pero Hermione la habia roto preguntándole sobre su especialidad, y después de el incomodo inicio, habían charlado si bien no como los mejores amigos, si de modo cordial, como nunca se habia visto entre ellos._

_Entonces ambos, Draco y Harry, se habían levantado a comprar un postre, ambos eligiendo el ultimo pedazo de tarta de melaza que quedaba, cediéndolo Draco a Harry amablemente, a lo cual al moreno le agrado bastante esa inusual muestra de buena voluntad, quedándose gratamente sorprendido._

_Despues de eso, y a pesar de las marcadas diferencias entre ambos, se habían encontrado un dia percatándose de que habían comenzado a ser amigos, charlando en reuniones donde el ex Slytherin se habia ido acoplando, siendo recibido con reticencia al principio, y después de algunos momentos tensos, finalmente le habían dado el beneficio de la duda. De ahí todo fue tan lento como un caracol, la tensión sexual acumulándose entre ambos hasta que finalmente, una lluviosa tarde de agosto, y después de correr bajo la lluvia durante un tramo desde el parque donde se habían encontrado hasta el departamento del moreno, en medio de las risas que les provoco haber quedado completamente empapados, Harry se lanzo sobre los labios de Draco, devorándolo con fruición hasta que el oxigeno se hizo escaso y tuvieron que separarse antes de morir ahogados, Harry esperando el puñetazo tan bien merecido que el rubio iba a lanzarle._

_Pero se habia quedado de piedra cuando, con un suspiro susurrado y un murmurado "por fin", Draco se abalanzo sobre el Potter, comiéndole la boca a su vez. Después de eso, pues lo típico, se hicieron novios, y entonces la historia de sexo, celos, sexo, pleitos, sexo, reconciliaciones, y mas sexo, salpicado con palabras de amor susurradas contra la piel del otro, inicio, dándole paso al tiempo hasta que, después de dos años de novios, Draco habia salido embarazado, culpa del olvido de cierto mago pelinegro quien habia pensado solo con la cabeza de abajo, demasiado caliente para preocuparse por el hechizo de protección, después de que un perverso rubio lo hubiera calentado durante toda la cena de su graduación._

_A pesar del pánico inicial, la incertidumbre de no saber si el moreno querria al bebe, del shock de saber que podría ser padre con el hombre que amaba, cosa que Harry ignoraba, como tantas otras cosas sobre su condición de mago, finalmente hablaron y quedaron de acuerdo de que se amaban, amaban a su niño, querían tenerlo y, gracias a los ruegos incesantes del moreno, se casarian finalmente. _

_La boda fue preciosa, aunque sencilla. Los jardínes de la Mansion Malfoy nunca se habían mirado tan hermosos como ese día, aunque para Harry, cualquier cosa a su alrededor fue opacado por el precioso mago rubio que caminó hacia el del brazo de su sonriente madre, deteniéndose a su lado con la mas hermosa y enorme sonrisa del mundo. Draco había recibido, momentos antes, la bendición para su matrimonio del cuadro del difunto Lucius, que aunque no era lo mismo, para su tristeza, era lo mas cercano que podría tener a la realidad, pues Lucius había fallecido tres años antes,victima de un vicioso hechizo enviado por un mago enloquecido que lo ajusticio en pleno atrio del Ministerio, cuando lo llevaban a su juicio. El dolor para su madre y para el no habia menguado, pero habían llegado a un resignado entendimiento._

_Ese dia Harry fue inmensamente feliz, pero fue meses después, cuando sostuvo entre sus brazos al pequeño y sonrosado bultito envuelto en una manta celeste, que su felicidad fue completa. Porque mirando a Draco, cansado y medio adormilado, pero con la enorme sonrisa en su rostro, habia pensado que finalmente la vida le estaba recompensando tanto sufrimiento._

_Entonces, meses después, Neville se había casado con el que decía era el amor de su vida, Theodore Nott, a quien había conocido y comenzado a tratar gracias a su amistad con Draco, a quien le agradecía infinitamente por habérselo presentado, estrechando aun mas los lazos entre ambos._

_El tiempo habia ido transcurriendo para ellos, entre desvelos, llantos, pañales y vómitos, quienes sin embargo, no lograban apagar la felicidad de tener entre sus brazos al pequeño sol de ambos, quienes los hacia reír con una pequeñas sonrisita de su boca desdentada. A pesar de Scorpius, Draco no habia abandonado su trabajo, concentrando cada segundo de su existencia que no pasaba junto a su esposo e hijo, en continuar su residencia como Sanador en San Mungo, donde habia logrado que lo dejaran tomar sus practicas._

_Habían pasado cuatro años de solo coser y cantar, prácticamente._

_Hasta el dia en que en San Mungo habían mandado a Draco y Neville a una convención en Nápoles, Italia. Ambos, Harry y Theo, se habían despedido de sus esposos desde la chimenea de la Mansion Malfoy. Harry se había sentido profundamente solo, pues aunque Narcissa vivía con ellos en la mansión, se encontraba en esos momentos haciendo un viaje de placer con su recién encontrada hermana Andrómeda. Scorpius se habia quedado con Dora y Remus, encantado como estaba con un Teddy que ya tenia diez años, y a quien le encantaba jugar con su primito Scorp._

_Theo se habia quedado un poco mas después de la partida de sus respectivos esposos, y aprovechando que no tenia que cuidar a su hijo, Harry decidio que abrir una botella de Whiskey de Fuego no era mala idea, convidándole a su invitado, cosa que después se daría cuenta seria el peor error de su vida._

_La botella había pasado de mano en mano entre ellos, y antes de darse cuenta, llevaban botella y media. Entonces, un tambaleante Harry habia querido presumir frente al otro mago su resistencia al alcohol y habia terminado tirado sobre el, sus labios rozándose por accidente. No se supo quien inicio el beso, pudo ser Harry, pudo ser Theo, pero momentos después se encontraban uno sobre el otro despojándose de cada prenda._

_Lo demás habia sido historia._

_Que si se arrepintieron, si, lo hicieron. Que si habían jurado nunca decírselo a nadie, mucho menos a sus esposos, si, lo juraron. Que si dijeron que solo habia sido de una vez, claro, lo dijeron. Pero mas tardaron en hacerlo, que en encontrarse una tarde ahora en la casa de Neville y Theo, desnudándose en el sofá, con Theo inclinado sobre el mismo, agarrándose con fuerza ante las embestidas de Harry, gimiendo y gritando como zorra._

_Después de las primeras tres veces, la vergüenza habia dado paso a la adrenalina que produce lo prohibido, y cada vez que sus esposos tenían guardia, casi cada vez al mismo tiempo, cada congreso, cada salida fuera por mas de un dia, se encerraban en la casa de alguno de ellos, comiéndose el uno al otro, destrozándose las consciencias y acabándose las ganas. Ni siquiera el saber que dejaba a Scorpius en manos ajenas le producia un ligero conquilleo en la consciencia. Total, era su mejor amiga, o su familia, o Remus y Tonks, o Andromeda, o Narcisssa, quien se habia mudado con su hermana, ahora viuda, para hacerse compañía mutuamente, cualquiera de ellos, quien fuera, los que cargaban con Scorpius mientras su padre se iba por ahí a serle infiel a su papi, según ambos a escondidas._

_Pero algo asi no se esconde durante mucho tiempo, y Narcissa, Andrómeda y Molly habían, cada una en su momento, observado las extrañas desapariciones del moreno y su "amigo", frecuentes y solitarias, y habían comenzado a pensar mal. Al fin mujeres._

_Y habían comenzado a ser mas imprudentes en su búsqueda de continuar con aquello que les sabia tan mal al terminar, pero mientras tanto, les producia tanto placer._

_Por ello ese dia, el dia donde todo habia estallado y se fue al infierno, ni siquiera esperaron a que pasaran algunas horas, como habían hecho anteriormente, Harry habia llevado a Scorpius con Hermione, dejándoselo con una tonta excusa, y se habia regresado a tiempo para ver entrar por su chimenea el cuerpo delgado y fibroso de su amante. Se habían comenzado a comer a besos en cuanto Theo habia traspasado el umbral de la enorme chimenea de mármol oscuro, típica en de la mansión, y habían comenzado a dejar las prendas regadas a su paso._

_Había comenzado tocarse con toda la lujuria y pasión que habían guardado desde hacia varios días, y ni siquiera se detuvieron en preliminares cuando Harry ya estaba enterrado hasta las pelotas dentro del cuerpo de Theodore, este gimiendo y sollozando por mas._

_Entonces había escuchado el grito ahogado en la voz de su esposo, y verlo de pie, mirándolo con los ojos cargados de dolor, le habían producido un ramalazo de culpabilidad tal, que solamente atino a quitarse de encima a Theo, buscado arreglar de alguna manera el error cometido. Pero cuando miro las lagrimas caer por las mejillas de Draco, sus ojos anegados en llanto llenos de odio, desprecio y asco, el corazón se le partió en miles de pedazos._

_Y supo, irremediablemente, que lo había perdido…_

_Fin de flash back-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Harry Potter se apareció en la casa de sus mejores amigos, la mirada que le lanzo Ron le dolio hasta el alma, y las palabras de Hermione le confirmaron que su esposo ya había pasado por ahí.

-Harry, ¿Cómo pudiste?-le dijo, los ojos llenos de pena e incredulidad.

No tuvo tiempo de perder para quedarse a explicarles, simplemente camino hacia la chimenea, pero cuando puso un pie dentro de la habitación, ya Draco gritaba la dirección de la Mansión. Trato de aparecerse, pero cuando los giros lo detuvieron, se encontró fuera de la misma. Draco le había revocado el derecho a aparecerse. Segundos después, un Theodore Nott bastante desnudo, con las ropas entre las manos y los sollozos apenas contenidos, aterrizo a su lado. Ni siquiera pudieron mirarse el uno al otro, pues la vergüenza que sentían era tan grande, como la repulsión que estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro. En ese momento, atrás quedo la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria desmedida. En ese momento, ambos magos sabían que tendrían que arrastrarse literalmente si querían recuperar a sus esposos.

Theodore sabia que le seria muy difícil, pero el aún tenia esperanzas.

Harry sabia a ciencia cierta, que Draco jamas lo perdonaría…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tres años después…_

Se detuvo frente a la enorme casona, sus ojos mirando con melancolía hacia la ventana de la que sabia, era la nueva habitación de Draco. La que había sido su antigua habitación, y que había compartido con Harry, la había mandado cerrar después de ese traumático episodio.

Hoy se cumplía otro año, el tercero para ser exactos, en que Harry Potter había perdido a su esposo. Tres años donde se había arrastrado, se había humillado, había suplicado y llorado, pero el mago rubio que había sido su compañero había erigido una muralla a su alrededor, y no le había permitido siquiera volver a acercarse a menos de un par de metros de el. Por poco y no le había quitado el derecho a ver a Scorpius, pero casi como si lo hubiera hecho, porque el moreno solamente tenia permitido ver a su niño los fines de semana. Y eso gracias al excelente trabajo que había hecho el abogado de Draco, Blaise Zabini, quien no contento con eso, le había quitado la guardia y custodia completa tanto de Scorpius, como de Albus.

Porque si, la sorpresa que debía haber sido una alegría, estuvo salpicada por la enorme tristeza de saber que jamas podría ver crecer completamente a su segundo niño. Draco iba a decírselo apenas regresara de su convención, la importante convención donde seria orador, y por causas del destino, los documentos del discurso se le habían olvidado, por eso había regresado a casa antes de marcharse a la central de trasladores. Harry, en su hambre por devorar a su amante, no se había fijado en la carpeta con los documentos de Draco, y ahí había sobrevenido la catástrofe.

Después de que Draco se encerrara con Scorpius y Neville en la mansión, el caos se desato, pues todos sus amigos y conocidos, y después el resto del mundo mágico, se entero de que Theodore y el eran amantes, y que ambos traicionaban a Draco y a Neville desde hacia muchos meses. Entonces, el mundo les dio la espalda, y mientras los periódicos, sobre todo la rata inmunda de Rita Skeeter, habían hecho su agosto, haciéndolos objeto de escarnio publico, llamándolo con nombres tan despectivos, que el de El-hombre-que-vivió-con-la-bragueta-abierta, era el mas light de ellos.

El divorcio mágico no existía, por lo que ambos estaban condenados a vivir enlazados hasta la muerte, pero Zabini había conseguido que el Wizengamot fallara a favor de Draco, separándolos simbólicamente y retirándole sus derechos paternos sobre sus dos hijos.

A Theo no le había ido mejor. Neville, pobre y sufrido Neville, quien habia fracasado muchas veces en su intento de quedar embarazado, finalmente se había quedado en estado, casi al mismo tiempo que Draco, aunque el rubio ya tenia casi los dos meses para cuando Neville descubrió que el también lo estaba. Ambos, felices en su inocencia, habían acordado hacer una cena para sus respectivos esposos y ahí confesarles su hermoso secreto. Pero cuando Neville habia visto a su esposo gimiendo como perra en celo, recibiendo con intensa felicidad la verga de Harry, la impresión había sido tal que para cuando habían llegado a Malfoy manor y se habían encerrado a cal y canto junto a Scorpius, el reguero de sangre entre sus piernas les había confirmado la terrible noticia: Neville había perdido a su bebe.

Desde entonces, el moreno Slytherin se había tirado al vicio, pues en cuanto se entero que no solamente había perdido al hombre que amaba, si no al fruto de su amor, se hundio en la depresión mas profunda, la que lo llevo a darse a la bebida. Lo podías ver en uno de los cuantiosos bares de mala muerte en el callejón Knocturn, de donde salía cuando el dinero ya no le alcanzaba para seguir bebiendo.

Harry suspiro mientras tocaba la enorme reja de hierro, pidiendo permiso para pasar. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, permitiéndole encaminarse por el largo camino empedrado hasta la entrada de la enorme mansión, donde en la puerta, parada sobre las escalinatas, una fría Narcissa Malfoy lo miraba con odio, una vez mas. Era ella, quien le permitía adentrarse al enorme jardín trasero, donde lo esperarían el pequeño Scorpius, quien ya tenia siete añitos, y el aun mas pequeño Albus, de poco mas de dos. Los ojos se le llenarían de lagrimas nuevamente, como cada vez que los veía, pero se las tragaría una vez mas, porque sabia que era su culpa lo que pasaba. Les sonreiría a ambos y los tomaría en brazos cuando se abalanzaran hacia el, parloteando sobre sus días, ante la mirada de halcón de Narcissa, que nunca los dejaba ni un momento a solas.

Y cuando mas tarde, su día hubiese terminado, se iría cabizbajo una vez mas, volviendo a su departamento, solo, frío y vacío como se había convertido su vida, no sin la ocasional vista de su amado Draco en brazos de Blaise Zabini, abogado y actual pareja sentimental.

Entonces Harry se encontraría una vez mas con su varita sobre el pecho, deseando lanzarse un avada, pero sabiéndose verdaderamente cobarde porque no lo haría.

Pero al dia siguiente, la noticia del suicidio de Theodore Nott pasaría semi desapercibida para casi todos, menos para el. Y envidiaría el coraje del otro mago.

O tal vez es que de los dos, Theodore finalmente habría aceptado lo inevitable.

Que ya todo estaba perdido…

* * *

Bueno, es todo... nos vemos en el próximo ataque...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
